Fall of the Tyrant
by Asuka0NK
Summary: Kasumi and her loyal vassals Luna and Mephisto are forced into a situation where Kasumi must reobtain her Tyrant powers and defeat an enemy lurking in her past.


"Muhahahahahahahahaha!" The great witch's evil laughter filled the golden castle as prinny's carried expensive looking items from the castle. The items were covered with rare gems that would have cost a ton of HL to buy. Her laughter continued as a young shrine maiden girl approached her. She had long flowing blonde hair that was tied up perfectly in the way of a shrine maiden. Her clothes were the same and she didn't really have any defining features that made her unique but still she was the precious and most loyal vassal to the evil witch. Has she approached her she spoke to her in a very formal way.

"Milady everything is going perfectly. We should be able to be out of here in at most 10 minutes." After making her report the witch spoke to her

"That's to loooong. Make the prinny's work faster and tell them if they don't I'm subtracting their pay by 6,000,000 HL" The witch whined has she sat down on a comfy chair that was waiting to be carried out still.

"Yes Milady I will inform them immediately. Also, congratulations on your new victory." She bowed to her master

"Well what do you expect from the great, almighty, and beautiful Grand Tyrant Kasumi." She looked so prideful and happy as she proclaimed this. Her vassal turned to her

"Yes Milady you are indeed a fiendish demon indeed." The girl wasn't listening because this about the 500th time she's heard those words from her master's mouth. "Anyway I will go inform the prinnys. When we return I will make you a grand cake befitting to your victory." The girl turned and yelled at the prinny's a tone completely different than the one she had been using to speak to her master. They reacted accordingly to the knowledge they had just learned.

"Yes Miss, Luna we will move faster under the orders of the Overlord. They picked up their pace and moved faster than Luna had ever seen them move before. 6,000,000 HL was a huge debt in the prinny's wallets but considering that their current pay is -50,000,000 HL a week it wasn't gonna do much but that's beside the point.

They returned to the castle with all their new riches. Kasumi pushed the doors to her throne room wide open. The room was empty not a demon in sight which aggravated Kasumi causing her to scream in anger

"MEPHISTO WHERE ARE YOU?" The girl yelled and at this screech a shinigami wearing a nice appeared to her right welcoming her into the lavish room.

"I'm truly sorry Lady Kasumi." Mephisto bowed to her begging for forgivness from his lady. She smiled and laughed as she walked to her throne with Luna following close behind.

"Oh Mr. Mephisto how could I be angry at you. Me being angry at you is as likely as me being angry at little Luna right here." She pointed to the girl following her. "Luna go order the prinny's to move all my new treasures into the treasure room. Mephisto you go order Cibus and the other cooks to make me a glorious victory dinner." They quickly followed her orders and disappeared in a flash of darkness. She lay on the chair horizontally with her legs and head hanging off the sides of the chair. Kasumi's hair lay on the crimson red carpet that covered the floor of the room. She only stared off into the candles that lined her walls. Has she stared at them a tear ran down her forehead and into her hair. A demon crying was a rare occurrence on its own but an evil tyrant who lived off the fear and pain of others harvesting and nurturing herself on those negative feelings it was unheard of no matter where you go in all the cosmos she was probably the first to shed a tear at the pain she caused others. Suddenly Luna appeared to her again. She quickly wiped her tear and sat straight up in her chair.

"Is something the matter Kasumi?" Luna referred to her by her name which was a common thing only when the two were alone. She may have been her servant but Kasumi and Luna shared a bond that couldn't be broken. She only refers to Kasumi as milady or my master to keep up her appearance in front of others. Kasumi looked straight at Luna and laughed

"Oh my dear Luna what would be troubling me on a day so fantastic?"

"I'm sorry for asking Luna. The prinny's have moved the items to the treasure room."

"Good those prinny's got it done so fast I may increase their pay by 700 HL a week. How does that sound?"

"Perfect Kasumi I think the prinny's deserve some praise for their hard work. I will be going now Kasumi inform me if there is anything you need. Mephisto will inform you when your meal is done." With that Luna turned her back but was stopped by Kasumi.

"Hey Luna tell Mephisto I'm going to sleep and that that meal can be served to the prinny's for all their hard work over the years. But make sure to tell them that after that they better get back to work immediately after they have finished." Kasumi was forceful with her demand.

"It shall be done." Once again she turned and disappeared in a flash of darkness. Kasumi also disappeared to go to her room and sleep for a few days. A week later Kasumi arose from her bed with a very tired look. She had quite a nice rest for the past week. All her notifications from her vassals were left as letters in front of her door as anyone who was to disturb her slumber was to be horribly punished so whenever something very important came up Luna would decide to write it down and leave it at her door. Kasumi sat up and yawned. The curtains around her bed floated and were tied up in golden string to the bedposts. She got up and went to check what Luna had given her. When she opened her door she couldn't believe how little had went on in the past week. Normally Kasumi would get hundreds of letters of challenges from Overlords, and Heroes a day but only one letter sat there. She picked it up and read it.

"Milady Overlord Rena has asked if she could meet with you. She was very angry about you being asleep for so long." Kasumi crumpled the letter.

"Arrgghh and I was planning to play my video games all day today. Dammit I'm almost to the final boss in that one game. Stupid level grinding takes up so much time that I could be using to fight the evil demon and rescue the princess from his evil clutches." Kasumi kept up her ranting as she put on her robes. She touched her small horns that were wrapped up in her bow. They were like small white bumps coming out the top of her head. She sighed and went out to make her grand appearance like she did every day. After several talks with others around her castle she tracked down Luna and told her that the Fallen Overlord can come to meet with her now. After a few minutes of waiting in the throne room in her usual horizontal way of sitting on her chair Luna and a woman with a long black dress and long strawberry blonde hair was standing next to her. Sticking right out of her beautiful hair was a dark jet black horn that protruded about two inches and then shot straight down about 6 inches or less. She only looked at the witch with anger.

"Oh Grand Tyrant Kasumi it is an honor for you to finally wake up from your royal slumber." The woman's tone of sarcasm angered Kasumi

"Oh what does a disgrace to Celestia want now?" Kasumi only laughed at her.

"Kasumi why are you so lazy all the time?" The woman was so angry at the young girl.

"Oh Rena lighten up a Tyrant needs her sleep every once in awhile. I was just merely doing what I needed. Are you only here to scold me about what you think is right for an overlord to do. You shouldn't be the one telling others how to act now should you?" Kasumi smiled a toothy grin at her.

"Oh Kasumi still as arrogant as ever. I didn't come here to scold you I came to just talk with you as friends." Anyway this woman is Fallen Overlord Rena. She is a Fallen Angel from a Celestia far from Kasumi's Netherworld. Her reasons for her fall and wanting to be an Overlord are unknown. Also to introduce Luna and Mephisto

Luna is a shrine maiden from another netherworld that was left as a ruin after a great war 200 years ago when Luna was 1672 but she doesn't remember anything of the day her village was destroyed. About a year later Kasumi found her and offered her to be her vassal where those two have now built up a very close bond.

Mephisto was the previous overlord before Kasumi took over. After she took over Mephisto has served as her father and taught her about being an overlord too bad that Kasumi made him her vassal and his teachings came back to bite him.

During their talk Kasumi found out a fantastic opportunity to flaunt her power all she wanted. A huge tournament held in a distant netherworld where the victor gets control of the netherworld. To Kasumi it was the perfect chance to expand her territory even more. This tournament may have drastic outcomes on Kasumi's future though.

Next Chapter Preview

"YAY a battle tournament where I can kick tons of ass."

"Please Lady Kasumi be more elegant you are so rude and unladylike." Luna only sighed as her master continued to be a nuisance to all the others in the castle.

"So yeah battle tournament and craziness and fighting and stuff." There was then a crash "Lady Kasumi what did you brake this time?"


End file.
